


Can You See?

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Exposure, Fingerfucking, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan likes to people-watch and Drew's a little possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You See?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, idk. i wanted something racier than usual and i headcanon drew as being extremely possessive over jonathan.

Drew steps out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. Jonathan’s standing in front of the huge floor to ceiling window that overlooks the city with the lights off. Drew walks over to him, wrapping his arms around Jonathan’s waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Drew asks in a whisper.

“Just looking.” Jonathan leans back into Drew slightly. 

“Looking at what?” Drew skims his lips against Jonathan’s neck.

“There’s a bar with seating outside. I’m people watching.” Jonathan explains, shivering as Drew’s teeth nip here and there.

“See someone you like?” Drew slips his fingers into the waistband of Jonathan’s pants. 

“Maybe.” Jonathan’s breathing gets a little faster.

“Mmhm. Tell me.” Drew hums against Jonathan’s neck, pressing gentle kisses to his skin. 

“There’s a guy with black hair down there. Looks a little like JD.” Jonathan says

“You want him up here with us? Let him watch what I do to you?” Drew asks, fingers sliding lower, smoothing over the the crease where hip meets thigh.

“Ah, maybe.” Jonathan leans further back against Drew.

“But I wouldn’t let him touch you, no. He’d want to. Oh, how he’d want to. Want your pretty mouth and your pretty cock and your pretty ass. But he isn’t allowed to touch. Only I’m allowed to touch.” Drew bites down sharply at the juncture of Jonathan’s neck and shoulder.

Jonathan shivers again and makes to shut the curtains. “God, Drew.”

“No. Leave them open.” Drew catches Jonathan’s hand.

“But someone could see us.” Jonathan protests. 

“What if I want them to see?” Drew scrapes his teeth down the side of Jonathan’s neck, sliding one hand down Jonathan’s belly to grope him through his lounge pants. 

Jonathan whimpers. “Drew, I don’t want to get caught.” 

“What if I want them to see how pretty you are when you come? How pretty you look taking my cock? What if I want them to see and be so jealous that they don’t get to fuck you, don’t get to touch you, don’t get to kiss you?” Drew bites at Jonathan’s earlobe, his hand fondling Jonathan’s hard cock through his pants.

Jonathan gasps, breathing picking up until he’s panting. “Drew, people could look up here and really see us. We’re not that high up.”

“I know.” Drew mutters, nipping a little harder at Jonathan’s neck. 

Jonathan moans, tipping his head back onto Drew’s shoulder, arching his hips up into Drew’s hand. “We should take this to bed.”

“I wanna fuck you right here. I want him to see and want and not be able to have.” Drew growls, pushing Jonathan up against the window, sliding his hand into Jonathan’s pants and curling his fingers around his cock.

Jonathan groans at the rough treatment, his breath fogging up the glass. “Drew, please. He might actually see us. Or someone else could.”

“Please what?” Drew asks, ignoring Jonathan’s protests, and shoving Jonathan’s pants down around his ankles. His towel joins them on the floor. He frowns when he realizes the lube is across the room on their nightstand. 

“We shouldn’t do this.” Jonathan protests again, but he’s pushing his ass back against Drew’s cock, whimpering when it slides over his hole.

“But we’re going to, aren’t we?” Drew reaches up and presses three fingers against Jonathan’s mouth. Jonathan opens his mouth and sucks on them, curling his tongue against each sensitive fingertip. 

Drew moans and pulls his fingers out of Jonathan’s mouth, pulling Jonathan back a little bit. “Lean forward and brace yourself on the window.”

Jonathan shifts, pressing his palms against the window and arching his back so his hips are back against Drew. He’s already panting in anticipation.

Drew thrusts all three fingers into him and Jonathan cries out, resting his forehead against the window. Jonathan opens his eyes and looks down at the man sitting outside the bar. He’s looking at their hotel, eyes glancing up towards them. A pulse of heat runs through Jonathan at the thought of him being seen.

Drew fucks him harder, thrusting his fingers in and out of him quickly, the stretch and burn almost more than Jonathan can take. Drew pulls his fingers out and spits into his palm, slicking his cock up as best he can before lining up and pushing inside of Jonathan.

Jonathan claws at the window, gasping for air as Drew doesn’t even give him time to adjust. He fucks into him hard and fast, shoving him up against the glass. He grips Jonathan’s hips hard enough that there will be bruises later. Jonathan closes his eyes, not wanting to see the people walking down on the street. Anyone could look up and see him getting fucked up against the window. The idea sends a thrill of heat straight to his cock and it throbs between his thighs.

Drew shifts his angle a little and Jonathan practically howls as Drew hits his sweet spot on every thrust. HIs nails dig into the soft skin of Jonathan’s hips as he slams into him over and over again. He looks out the window, wondering if anyone can see them, can see him fucking his own twin so hard, he’s leaving marks all over him and Jonathan is making the most delicious of noises. His eyes land on the man that Jonathan had picked out earlier. He imagines the man on his knees beside them, stroking his own cock, eyes fixed to Jonathan, wanting him. Drew would never let him even touch Jonathan. Jonathan is his.

“Mine.” He gives one last thrust into Jonathan and comes hard, hands tightening even more on his hips. He groans loudly as his orgasm washes over him. Jonathan whimpers as Drew slowly pulls out of him. He turns Jonathan around, shoving him up against the window and dropping to his knees. He takes Jonathan’s cock into his mouth as he thrusts three fingers back inside of Jonathan. He can feel how much he stretched Jonathan and how wet he got him and he sucks harder on his cock. 

It doesn’t take much before Jonathan is curling his fingers in Drew’s hair and moaning, pushing his hips forward slightly as he comes in Drew’s mouth. Drew swallows and lets Jonathan’s cock slip from his mouth with an obscene pop. He slides back up Jonathan’s body, pulling his fingers out of him, and kisses him roughly, biting at his lips. “You’re mine.”

He moves down to Jonathan’s neck, sucking and nipping here and there while Jonathan drapes his arms over his shoulders and leans back against the window, no longer caring if anyone sees them or not. 

Jonathan whimpers. “Yours.”

Once Drew has left a number of hickies that Makeup will have to cover up tomorrow, he gently cups Jonathan’s face in his hands and kisses him softly, sweetly. He leads Jonathan into the bathroom by the hand and cleans him up with soft lingering touches, fingers tracing over the red marks on his hips that are already starting to bruise. 

Jonathan whimpers at the burst of pain when Drew puts too much pressure on one. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Drew pulls his hand back and finishes cleaning Jonathan up, once again leading him by the hand back to the bedroom. 

They curl up together on their sides, facing each other. Drew likes these quiet moments after sex when he can kiss Jonathan as much as he wants, keeping them sweet and gentle. He loves the way Jonathan feels under him, sated and soft and content to just keep kissing Drew until their lips are numb. 

It’s a nice contrast to the earlier roughness that Drew inflicted on him. Not that Jonathan didn’t love it because he does, but this is nice in a different way. Especially when Drew situates them together and Jonathan ends up the little spoon with Drew’s arm around his waist and the other one under his head. Drew’s pressed tight enough to him that he can feel his heartbeat and he smiles when he realizes it’s in sync with his own. 

Drew strokes the curve of Jonathan’s hip slowly, lulling them both to sleep.


End file.
